Ben 10 & Predator Vs Alien
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When Ben is recruited by a Predator for The Hunt, he chomps at the bit to make peace with a new Alien species. But after arriving on the Hunt grounds, his opinion is slightly altered when he sees the prey. But when he sees what they do, his loyalties are conflicted, and he must make a choice. Rated M for Blood, Violence, Language, and Later chapters. First offical crossover


**Part 1 – Primitive Needs**

Bellwood, 3:30 P.M.

Ben Tennyson, sat on the couch in his house watching a movie he found on his parents' shelf, it was about aliens, pretty similar to what he was doing right now when he received a call from his grandfather.

"Hey grandpa," Ben said as he picked up his phone, "What's up?"

"I think we have something," Max Tennyson said, "Need you down at headquarters."

"Got it," Ben said as he grabbed his car-keys, and walked out his front door to wave goodbye to his parents before driving off toward Plumber Headquarters.

Once he arrived, he found his cousin Gwen, her boyfriend Kevin, and his own girlfriend Julie waiting for him.

"About time you arrived," Kevin said as Ben walked up to the console.

"Down to business," Max said as he hit a button on the control panel, and revealed a mysterious alien craft, "Five hours ago, this mysterious craft landed on the outskirts of town, heavily damaged, there are still life signs aboard the ship so I want you to go out, and make sure whoever's inside is ok."

"We're on it," Ben said as he turned to leave.

"Only you this time," Max said, "I need the rest of you for something else."

"Ok," Ben said as he walked off, "See you when I get back."

Ben drove off to the desert outside of Bellwood where he found the ship still parked in a crater.

As he approached he could smell something radiating off the inside of the ship, sort of like dead flesh.

When the door opened the stench was so gut-wrenching, Ben dropped to his knees, and threw up violently.

As he stood up, a hulking seven-foot-three humanoid alien with lizard skin stepped off the aircraft, he wore netting on his chest that was connected to his shoulder armor, he had long flowing hair (if you call it that) that looked like dreadlocks, he had on pants-like armor, gladiator-like boots, two wrist-bolters, and had a mask that looked very warrior-like.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

The Predator just made some kind of weird clicking noise, he then reached down, grabbed Ben around the neck, and lifted him above the ground, and brought him close to his mask.

The Predator let Ben fall to the ground before reaching into his belt, pulling out a Plumber's badge, and holding it out to Ben.

Ben took the badge which looked like a coin in the Predator's big hand, after that, the Predator touched the top revealing a message, "Hello Hero," a voice said, "You've been selected for a great privilege, the first human to join our species on the Great Hunt. But before you're accepted, you need to pass a test."

"What test?" Ben asked before the Predator back-handed him.

Ben went flying backward, landing on the ground with a thud, blood dripping out of his nose.

Ben turned around, and pushed himself off the ground to dodge the Predator's next strike, and deliver an upper-cut to the Predator's jaw, the strike knocked the Predator's head up, but aside from that, it didn't even phase him.

Ben then followed up by pushing the Predator backwards so he could reach the watch, and dial Swampfire.

"Swampfire," Ben exclaimed as he transformed.

The Predator lifted himself, and roared directly at Ben.

"Nice roar," Ben said as the Predator raised his arm, extending his blade, "Nice blade."

Ben charged, only to have the Predator punch him in the face, fling him over his shoulder, and pin him to the ground.

As the Predator raised his blade to strike, only to have Ben raise his hand, and a gas came out of his hand.

The gas went into the soil, and a single vine shot out of the ground, and firmly secured the Predator's wrist in place.

Ben then kicked the Predator in the face, sprung to his feet, and delivered a devastating upper-cut to the Predator, sending him stumbling backwards.

The Predator then raised his shoulder cannon to fire, and shot.

The bolt of electricity scorched the skin on Swampfire's skin, there would be a bruise there.

Ben then hurled a ball of fire at the Predator which struck the cannon, and disabled it completely.

The Predator reached into his belt, and pulled out a disk-like weapon, he hurled it at Ben which sliced right through Swampfire's arm which actually hurt, but the arm still re-attached.

The disk then went right back to the Predator who gave it another toss, Ben grabbed it in mid-flight, and threw it to the side.

The Predator charged at Ben, and knocked him to the ground to draw a sword.

The Predator tossed the sword at Ben who took it in the symbol on his chest, causing him to revert back to his human state.

"How'd you do that?" Ben asked.

The Predator swung the sword at Ben who took it across the side, cutting his shirt, and jacket, leaving a red stripe down the side of his chest.

The Predator then kicked Ben in the chest, sending him flying backwards, and landing on his stomach.

As the Predator closed in for the kill, Ben saw the disk next to him, he picked it up, and it fit perfectly in his hand.

The Predator raised the sword only to take his disk which Ben was holding across the side.

The Predator screamed in pain as Ben gave the Predator another slash across the leg, sending him to one knee.

As Ben put the blade against the Predator's throat, the Predator placed the tip of his sword against the bottom of Ben's chin.

The Predator then laughed, and removed the sword from the bottom of Ben's chin.

Ben lowered the disk as the Predator took to one knee, crossed his arms on his chest, and bowed in front of him.

The Predator then rose to his feet, reached into his belt, and pulled out something that had three red dots on it.

As Ben took it from the Predator's hand, the Predator touched the thing he handed Ben, then the Omnitrix.

Ben placed the thing on top of the Omnitrix, and the entire gauntlet glowed blue.

The thing in Ben's hand then disintegrated, and the Predator turned and walked back to his ship.

"Wait," Ben exclaimed as he held out the Predator's disk.

The Predator just reached into his belt, and revealed he had a spare.

Ben looked down at the disk, and slid it into his jacket, "When is the hunt?" Ben asked.

The Predator pointed at Ben's wrist to see a countdown had begun, it would begin in two days, plenty of time to say goodbye.

The countdown then disappeared as did the Predator as the ramp to his ship closed.

Ben walked off, got in his car, and drove back to head-quarters.

When Ben got back to Plumber's headquarters, he walked passed a mirror, revealing what he looked like after the fight, he had a cut over his right eye that was black, his right arm was burned, and his side was bleeding.

As Ben entered main headquarters, Gwen looked back, and saw her cousin looking like a war victim, "Oh my god," Gwen said as she dropped what she was doing, and ran over to Ben who removed his jacket.

"What the fuck happened?" Kevin asked.

"The Alien," Ben said as he lifted his shirt to examine the cut on his side, "The thing was badass."

"How badass?" Kevin asked.

"I swear he was carrying thirteen weapons," Ben said, "Beat the shit out of me before trying to kill me."

"You get anything that could help us identify him?" Max asked

"What do you think," Ben asked as he reached into his jacket, and pulled out the disk, setting it on the counter in front of him.

"Good lord," Max said as he picked up the disk, "This is unique, very beautiful."

"Be careful," Ben said as he held out his hand to his grandfather who placed the disk in his hand.

Ben put his hands through the disk's holes, and the blades extended outwards.

"Whoa," Julie said as she placed her finger on the edge of the blade cutting herself, "Ow."

"Careful," Ben said as he grabbed Julie's finger, "It's very sharp."

Ben then tossed the disk around the room, letting it fly back at him.

After the disk returned to his hand, Ben smiled, almost in pride.

"Hold still will you?" Gwen asked as she doctored Ben's wound.

After a few minutes, Max had done some tests on the disk, "This kind of metal is incredible," he said, "It has almost zero weight, but it cuts like steel."

"That's why I like it," Ben said as he picked up the disk, "It's a good weapon."

"It's a killing tool," Max said, "I can only imagine what these aliens are doing. Whatever happens, you are not to trust these aliens. You can't go on this hunt."

Before Ben could object, Max received another alert from Plumbers High Command.

Ben walked off, and went back to his house.

That night Ben had a horrible nightmare.

The entire population of Bellwood had been slain, fires had erupted across the entire town, nothing was left standing, and standing on the statue of Bellwood's founding father was a similar alien that Ben fought except that the alien was wearing a green cape, had blue leggings, a black tunic, and was carrying a spear that was caked in green.

Lying dead at the feet of the alien was Ben's friends and family, their arms and legs cut, they were bound in chains, and looked like they'd been impaled or bitten by some murderous alien.

The Predator stood on top of the statue, and skewered on the end of the spear another alien's head, this time it was about three and a half feet long, it was black, had a tongue with teeth, no eyes, and was dripping green blood that caused the ground to steam.

As the Predator reached around to his mask which was very similar to the one Ben fought that afternoon, he removed the mask revealing one ugly alien.

As he raised his head in a roar of both triumph and sorrow, it was revealed the Predator had the Omnitrix symbol on his chest armor.

Ben awoke in a jolt as the storm the weather channel predicted started to roll in, "No!" He exclaimed.

Ben then remembered the carnage in the dream, ran into his bathroom, and threw up violently.

He then washed out his mouth, ran some cold water in the sink, and splashed some on his face.

He then looked at himself in the mirror, when the light flashed it appeared that he had turned into the Predator he saw in his nightmare.

He could still see the face of that Predator he dreamed about in astonishing detail as if he was right in front of him.

He could make out the hair running down the Predator's head was brown, the quills sticking out of the Predator's face was pale like his skin, the Predator's eyes were as green as his own eyes, and his teeth were as white as his own.

He knew that would happen.

He had a choice to make:

Stay here and end up putting the town at risk.

Or leave to go hunt with these other aliens and save the town, maybe even learn some new skills.

Ben contemplated the possibilities all the next day as he kept on thinking about that nightmare.

The countdown said he had one more day to make a decision.

That afternoon, he spent all day in the Plumber's training ground developing new techniques for the disk.

Gwen, Kevin, and Julie walked in as Ben was practicing, he gave the disk a toss like a Frisbee, the disk went round in a circle, getting all twelve stand-up targets.

As the disk returned to Ben's hand, Ben spun around, and took out one target who dropped down from the ceiling, he then turned around, and got another that popped up from the ground.

Ben then started swinging the disk around in a circular motion, he then jumped up, and gave it a toss, and spun around, catching it in mid-flight as he returned to the ground.

"You don't think he's going on this hunt do you?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," Gwen said, "My cousin in there's always doing stupid things."

"This stupid thing is going to save your lives," Ben said as he entered from the training ground, "I can feel something's coming, and only these aliens have the tech to save us."

"You really think these aliens are our last hope?" Gwen asked.

"I know they are," Ben said, "That dream. I had never seen such carnage. It was terrifying."

"How bad?" Kevin asked.

"Honestly it…" Ben began before feeling his stomach turn, "Oh no," Ben placed his hand on his stomach, "One minute."

Ben ran into the nearest bathroom, and threw up again violently.

"Good lord," Gwen said as Ben came walking out of the bathroom, swishing mouthwash, "It was that bad?"

"You don't want to know anything else," Ben said, "I have to go on this. We can't stop it."

"One question," Kevin said, "What the hell is happening to you?"

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Look at you," Kevin said, "You've never been scared by a single alien threat. What makes this any different?"

"Because I've never had a single dream that was this vivid," Ben said, "And I'd hate to admit it, but this hunt sounds like fun. And these aliens look like something straight out of the movies."

That night, Ben and Julie were at a Sushi Restaurant, Ben was having a Snake Roll, while Julie had a Dragon Roll.

"This hunt Gwen was talking about," Julie said as she swallowed her roll, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Ben said, "Tomorrow night."

"I want to say goodbye before you go." Julie said.

"You support this?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Julie said, "I've always supported everything you do."

"Tell my grandpa that," Ben said, "He doesn't like the idea of this."

"Don't worry," Julie said as she gripped Ben's hand, "You'll be fine."

Ben hoped Julie was right, he would get his answer soon.

The following day, Ben packed up for his trip, and was sitting on the roof the rest of the day.

That night, Ben saw Gwen and Kevin had fallen asleep, and so had Julie.

Three minutes after looking down, he heard the same clicking sound the Predator made two days ago.

Ben stood up to see something in active camo walking toward him, the thing de-cloaked, revealing the same Predator that beat the shit out of him two days ago.

"I knew it would be you," Ben said as he walked toward the Predator, "Lead the way."

The Predator pointed at the duffle bag Ben was carrying.

Ben handed the bag to the Predator who tossed it on Kevin's lap, Ben guessed he was saying, "You don't need that."

Kevin, Gwen, and Julie awoke in a jolt, then looked up to see the Predator on the roof with Ben.

"That is one badass alien," Kevin said as he saw the Predator.

"I'll say," Gwen said, "What I want to know is how they're going to get off the planet."

The Predator raised his gauntlet, and tapped a few buttons with his long finger-nail, revealing a very large ship that had two thrusters on a side.

The Predator turned around, and Ben followed him onto the ship.

_Ben's on the Hunt…_


End file.
